Strange Occurances
by Sony Boy
Summary: A collection of Drabbles featuring Conan, Ai, Kaito and others. They may be the background to another story I'm planning.
1. Thirteen Black Cats

**Strange Ocurances**

By Sony Boy

This is just a collection of Drabbles I'm starting. I want to be able to write more but I seem to have a problem with that so I'm starting out with drabbles and if it all goes well then maybe I can try my hand on a multi-chapter fic.

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Just borrowing without permission.

**------------------------------------**

**Thirteen Black Cats**

The whole nightmare that had been plaging him for three years was over. The Black Organization was over. Done. Finite. For three years he had dedicted his life to finding and bringing them down. And it was finaly over.

He had never really considered when he started just how big the Organization was. He had never thought that it would have thirteen different branches. Branches that neither he nor Ai knew about. It had been a nightmare to eliminate simply because the Organization seemed like a damn hydra. Trying to cut a damn head and another grow to replact it.

Things had gotten so desperate at a time that he had to ask for outside help. Of course considering that the 'outsider' was having his own share of problems with the B.O. helped. The shock though that the B.O. had targeted Kaitou Kid had ended up in an alliance between them both. It had taken some time before he could get his mind around the fact that he and the damn criminal Kaitou had been working towards the same goal the whole time.

It all ended on a Friday. Friday the 13th to be exact. A day where superstition states that bad luck was prominate thorough out the day. Good thing then that they had the good luck charm on their side. It was ironic in a way that all thirteen Black Organization branches had been exposed and eliminated on a Friday the 13.

Now he and Ai could concentrate on the APTX 4869. They still couldn't find a cure.

And perhaps he could get rid of Kaitou's strange fascination with him.


	2. Coppelia's Coffin

**Strange Ocurances**

By Sony Boy

This is just a collection of Drabbles I'm starting. I want to be able to write more but I seem to have a problem with that so I'm starting out with drabbles and if it all goes well then maybe I can try my hand on a multi-chapter fic.

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Just borrowing without permission.

-------------

**Coppelia's Coffin**

Three years and the time had finaly come to shut the final nail on the coffin. Her coffin. More importantly the coffin to her past. The Black Organization was done. Over with. With everyone that had been a part of it gone and never able to return. She suppose she should have felt a bit guilty the extreme actions that she and her cohorts had take but in the end it was worth it.

Now though it was time to finally end her past. Miyano Shiho was dead and would be laid to rest. It was high time that the doll named Haibara Ai be allowed to live. Walking away from her sister's grave she left without sparing a glance to the other marker that stood for 'Shiho'.

Placed on that grave marker was a single black rose.

-----------

Notes:

Coppelia refered to a ballet play were a young man named Franz falls in love with a life size dancing doll, braking up with a girl named Swanilde. In this way I'm reffering that Before the B.O. was taken down Haibara was just a doll, a mask in which Shiho could hide behind. With the BO gone Haibara can become the 'real' face while Shiho would now be the 'doll' that will simply fade away.

Black Rose: In the language of flowers a single black rose means death, hatred and farewell. Since she's leaving her past behind her all aspects of the rose are accurate to her fealings of her past.


	3. Clear Skies

Kaito's POV.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

**Clear Skies**

He never really thought that it would happen really. It had always been some far of dream where he had no control over and no end in site. But finaly after four years the B.O. were gone. With the help of Tantei-kun and Ai-hime the B.O. would never bother any of them again.

Peering at his target-the Rekonia Jewel-one last time as he Kaito started planning his next heist. After all now that the B.O. were gone and Pandora still hadn't shown up he had time to play with Nakamori-keibu.

Of course that would only be _after_ he visits Tantei-kun. After all he couldn't very well ignore his favorite toy. Even if said toy would be overjoyed at his absence, it just wasn't the way things worked. Smirking at the thought of 'Conan-chan's' surprise and irritation at his appearance Kaito walked towards the museum exit.

Kid was a thief and he took whatever he wanted, it was the way a Kaitou worked. Taking one last look at the museum and then turning his gaze at the clear skies above he knew that soon he would find Pandora, but until then he maight as well have some fun.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------


	4. Under the Moon

Okay this is Kid's POV.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

**Underneath the Moon**

Clutching the Hope Diamont, Kid admired the magnificence of the gem. The Hope Diamond was one of the largest diamonds of its kind in the world, the necklace it was set in making it appear bigger than it already was Kid decided. The Hope Diamond was worth at least estimated to be $200,000,000 - $250,000,000 (1) but the cost and wealth the diamond could gain didn't matter to Kid. All that mattered was if it was in fact Pandora. If the gem wasn't Pandora then it would be returned but if it was then nothing would stop him from destroying it.

At least that had been the plan. Now though, after four years of looking and one year after the B.O. having been destroyed his plans for the jewel was different. In one month the comet that supposibly causes Pandora to cry would enter the atmosphere and show up. If the Hope Diamond really is Pandora he intended to use it and then maybe destroy it.

As the clouds moved out of the moon's visage allowing the moonlight to escape he held the jewel to the moon. Red light appeared around him allowing him to see that inside the diamond there was indeed another gem inside. Pandora was in his hands.

Grinning in delight at his find Kid started making preparations for the next month. Kaito would have to hide the gem and insure that no one took it but Kid had faith that that could be done. After all he had never been caught yet, even when he invited the task force to his heist, so what hope would anyone have in stealing the diamond from his home turf?

And now Kid had the prospect of staying with his beloved Tantei-kun, just like Kaito could remain with Shinichi.

Of course he didn't really know if Pandora really did give eternal life and until that was 'tested' all plans would have to remain a secret, especially from Tantei-kun.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

(1) I actually did research this. And it really is an estimate on how much the Hope Diamond really is.

I guess that its bound to happen here but I firmly believe that yes Kaito is Kid but he thinks and acts as though Kid is another person. Kid in turn 'thinks' for 'himself' and acts as though Kaito is the mask. Basically it's Kaito thinking of himself as two different people and in this drabble he's currently Kid.


	5. Lost Life

Okay, I've decided that I'm going to try my hand at a multi-chapter DC/MK fic where these drabbles are going to somewhat be a type of background info of. I'm not sure how this is going to work but so far that's the idea.

I'm not going to post or even really write it yet though since these drabbles are the guide lines and the drabbles aren't done yet. So have patience and help is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: Look at drabble 1.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

**Poison**

Curled up in the darkest corner of his library surrounded by the books he loved above all others Shinichi couldn't help but moan in misery and despair. Earlier today Shiho had called him in, asking to meet her at Agasa's house. Thinking it had been good news he had left the Mouri residence telling Ran and Kogorou as swiftly as possible saying that he was spending the night at 'Ai's' in order to work on a project together for school. Since it was the Friday Ran hadn't stopped him and Kogorou could't have cared.

Now three hours later he was hiding in his own house, trying to escape Shiho's words.

"_There's no hope. There never was. The APTX 4869's permanent."_

It wasn't suppose to be like this. It wasn't suppose to end like this…he was suppose to take the cure, get his old body back and return to being Shinichi. Staying as Conan had not been part of the plan. IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!!!!!!

Burring his head into his arms Shinichi distress multiplied by the fact that the news only got worse. So much worse. As soon as he turned seventeen again and Shiho eighteen they will stop ageing. Both of them had essentially become immortal.

The APTX 4869 had been originally hadn't meant to be a poison but an experimental 'pill' made from 'Pandora's Tears' meant to bring eternal life to the taker. But whenever anyone of the 'test subjects' had taken it was killed instead. So instead of the eternal life the B.O. had wanted they had developed a poison.

Only it hadn't worked that way for both him and Shiho. Instead they had shrunk and become children, six (Shiho) and seven (him) year olds. From what Shiho knew as soon as they became the age they were before being shrunked from, the APTX would kick in and halt all aging. They would be teenagers forever.

Mildly aware of a new presence, whom he already suspected he knew but unwilling to give any indication of knowing, Shinichi continued to softly sob. As expected white shoes and white pants came into view infront of him. Kaitou Kid was in his library.

"What do you want KID?" he softly asked.

"What is wrong Tantei-kun?" was the reply he got. After a few minuets of silence Kid tried again to gain his attention, "Tantei-kun?" Put upon on being ignored Kid tried one last time to gain his attention. "Tantei-kun?"

"Conan. My name is Conan." Was the broken response on the boy curled up.

Years later, when he finaly turned seventeen, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai had meet Kuroba Kai and Kuroba Eiji. Centures after everything he knew had long since perished Conan, once known as Shinichi, would lean against Kai, his love, look over to his left to see Ai and Eiji studying a guide book and thank the heavens that Kaitou Kid had found Pandora.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Review, Ideas and criticism all welcomed.


End file.
